Baphomet
thumb|200px|La imagen del siglo XIX de la Cabra Sabática, creada por Eliphas Levi. Los brazos llevan las palabras latinas SOLVE (Separar) y COAGULA (unir), es decir, el poder de "atar y desatar" usurpado de Dios y, según la tradición católica, de la jerarquía eclesiástica actuando como el representando de Dios en la Tierra. Baphomet, Bafomet, Bafumet, Bafometo o Baffometo (Latín medieval: Baphomet, Baffometi, Bafometz occitano) era una antigua deidad supuestamente adorada por la Orden de los Caballeros templarios aunque muchos caballeros de la orden cuando fueron sometidos a tortura reconocen a esta entidad aun existen dudas si esto era verdad o no A partir de 1854, con la aparición de Dogma y ritual de la alta magia, obra del célebre ocultista francés Eliphas Lévi, la figura de Baphomet ha sido, en gran medida, tergiversada. En él, aparece la imagen de la "Cabra Sabática" dibujada por Eliphas Levi que contiene elementos binarios representando la "suma total del universo" (es decir, hombre y mujer, bueno y malo, etc).Guiley, "Baphomet". Desde entonces, su vinculación con el macho cabrío de los aquelarres, como así también Satanás u otros demonios menores ha sido inevitable. Historia thumb|El pentagrama original de la cabra apareció por primera vez en el libro "La Clef de la Magie Noire" del ocultista francés Stanislas de Guaita, en 1897. Este símbolo se convertiría en sinónimo con Baphomet, y es referido comúnmente como la Cabra Sabática. [[Samael es una figura en las historias talmúdicas y Lilith, una demonio femenina de la mitología judía. Las letras hebreas en las cinco puntas del pentagraman escriben Leviatán, una criatura mitológica de las historias judías. Este símbolo fue luego adaptado por la iglesia de Satán en 1969 y oficialmente llamado el Sigilo de Baphomet.]] El nombre Baphomet apareció en julio de 1098 en una carta del cruzado Anselm de Ribemont: Un cronista de la Primera Cruzada, Raymond de Aguilers, llamó a las meszquitas Bafumarias."Raimundus de Agiles says of the Mahometans: In ecclesiis autem magnis Bafumarias faciebant . . . . habebant monticulum ubi duæ erant Bafumariæ. The troubadours employ Baformaria for mosque, and Bafomet for Mahomet." Michaud, p. 497. El nombre Bafometz apareció en 1195 en el poema occitano "Senhors, per los nostres peccatz" por el trovador Gavaudan.Ab Luy venseretz totz los cas/Cuy '''Bafometz' a escarnitz/e·ls renegatz outrasalhitz'' ("with his Jesus' help you will defeat all the dogs whom Mahomet has led astray and the impudent renegades"). The relevant lines are translated in Michael Routledge (1999), "The Later Troubadours", in The Troubadours: An Introduction, Simon Gaunt and Sarah Kay, edd. (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press), p. 112. En torno al 1250, un poema que lamentaba la derrota de la Séptima Cruzada por Austorc d'Aorlhac se refiere a Bafomet.La cita está en wikipedia:Austorc d'Aorlhac. De Bafomet también es el título de uno de los cuatro capítulos superviviente de la traducción occitana de la primera obra conocida de Ramon Llull, la Libre de la doctrina pueril. "Libro para la doctrina infantil".Los otros capítulos son De la ley nova, De caritat, y De iustitia. Las tres páginas del fragmento occitano se reunieron el 21 de abril de 1887 y la obra fue entonces "descubierta". Hoy puede encontrarse en BnF fr. 6182. Clovis Brunel la dató del siglo XIII, y fue probablemente hecho en Quercy. La obra fue originalmente en latín medieval, pero existen traducciones en catalán medieval, como una completa en occitano. El fragmento occitano ha sido traducido por thumb|Dos templarios ardiendo en la estaca, de un manuscrito francés del siglo XV. Cuando la orden medieval de los Caballeros Templarios fue suprimida por el Rey Felipe IV de Francia, el viernes 13 de octubre de 1307, Felipe hizo que arrestaran simultáneamente a muchos caballeros templarios franceses, y los torturó para que confesaran. Se presentaron más de 100 cargos distintos contra los Templarios. La mayoría eran dudosos, ya que eran los mismos cargos imputados contra los CátarosBarber 2006, p. 204. y muchos enemigos del Rey Felipe; anteriormente había secuestrado al papa Bonifacio VIII y le imputó con cargos casi idénticos de herejía, escupir y orinar en la cruz y sodomía. Aunque Malcolm Barber observa que a los historiadores "encuentran difícil aceptar que un asunto de tal enormidad sea una invención total".Barber 2006, p. 306. El "Pergamino de Chinon sugiere que de hecho los Templarios no escupieron en la cruz", dice Sean Martin, y que estos actos intentaban simular el tipo de humillación y tortura que sufrirían los Cruzados si eran capturados por los Sarracenos, donde eran obligados a cometer apostasía "solo con la mente y no con el corazón"Martin, p. 138.. De forma similar, Michael Haag sugiere''Templars: History and Myth: From Solomon's Temple to the Freemasons'': Profile Books, 2009 que el culto simulado a Baphomet formaba parte del ritual de iniciación templario. La acusación (acte d'accusation) publicado por el tribunal de Roma establece..."que en todas las provincias tienen ídolos, es decir, cabezas, algunas con tres caras, otros solo una, a veces, es una calavera humana...Que en sus asambleas, y especialmente en sus grandes cámaras, adoraron un ídolo como un dios, como su salvador, diciendo que su cabeza podía salvarlos, que otorgaba orden a toda su riqueza, hacía florecer a los árboles y plantas de la tierra para brotar sucesivamenteMichelet, p. 375. El nombre Baphomet aparece en varias de esas confesiones. Peter Partner afirma en su libro de 1987, Los Caballeros Templarios y su Mito: "En el juicio de los Templarios uno de los principales cargos era su supuesto culto a un cabeza-ídolo pagano conocido como Baphomet (Baphomet = Mahomet).Partner, pp. 34–35. La descripción del objeto cambiaba de una confesión a otra. Algunos templarios negaban cualquier conocimiento de ello. Otros, bajo tortura, la describieron ya sea como una cabeza cortada, un gato o una cabeza con tres caras.Read, p. 266. Los Templarios poseyeron varias cabezas de plata dorada como relicarios, incluyendo uno marcado capud LVIIIM,"Per quem allatum fuit eis quoddam magnum capud argenteum deauratum pulcrum, figuram muliebrem habens, intra quod erant ossa unius capitis, involuta et consuta in quodam panno lineo albo, syndone rubea superposita, et erat ibi quedam cedula consuta in qua erat scriptum capud lviii m, et dicta ossa assimilabantur ossibus capitis parvi muliebris, et dicebatur ab aliquibus quod erat capud unius undecim millium virginum." [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/22920 Procès, vol. ii, p. 218.] otro decía ser Santa Eufemia,Barber 2006, p. 244. y posiblemente la cabeza de Hugues de Payens."It is possible that the head mentioned was in fact a reliquary of Hugh of Payns, containing his actual head." Barber 2006, p. 331. Las afirmaciones de un ídolo llamado Baphomet eran únicas en la Inquisición de los Templarios.National Geographic Channel. Knights Templar, February 22, 2006, video documentary written by Jesse Evans.Martin, p. 119. Karen Balls, autor de la Enciclopedia de los Caballeros Templarios, discute que es importante que "ninguna prueba concreta Baphomet aparece ni en la Norma del Temple o en ningún otro documento templario del periodo medieval".Ralls, p. 154. Gauserand de Montpesant, un caballero de PRovenza, dijo que su superior le mostró un ídolo en la forma de Baffomet; otro, llamado Raymond Rubei, describió una cabeza de madera, en la que estaba pintada la figura de Baphomet, y añade, "que él la adoraba besando sus pies, y exclamando, "Yalla", que era, decía, "verbum Saracenorum", una palabra tomada de los Sarracenos. Un templario de Florencia declaró que, en las cámaras secretas de la orden, un hermano dijo al otro, mostrando el ídolo, "Adora esta cabeza - esta cabeza es tu dios y tu Mahomet".Wright, p. 138. Cf. Barber 2006, p. 77; Finke, p. 323. thumb|Sello de los Caballeros Templarios representando la figura gnóstica [[Abraxas.Ralls, pp. 184-185.]] Los académicos modernos, como Peter Partner y Malcolm Barber, coinciden en que el nombre Baphomet era una corrupción del francés antiguo del nombre Mahoma, con la interpretación de que algunos Templarios, tras su larga ocupación militar en el Outremer, habían empezado a incorporar ideas islámicas a su sistema de creencias, y que esto fue visto y documentado por los Inquisidores como herejía.Barber 1994, p. 321. Alain Demurger, sin embargo, rechaza la idea de que los Templarios podían haber adoptado las doctrinas de sus enemigos.Barber 2006, p. 305. Helen Nicholson escribe que los cargos fueron esencialmente "manipulativos" - los templarios "fueron acusados de convertirse en musulmanes de cuentos de hadas". Los cristianos medievales creían que los musulmanes eran idólatras y adoraban a Mahoma como su dios, con mahomet significando ídolo o falso dios.Games and Coren, pp. 143-144. Este culto a un ídolo es atribuido a los musulmanes en varias chanson de geste. Por ejemplo, uno encuentra los dioses Bafum e Travagan en un poema provenzal de la vida de San Honorato, completado en 1300.Féraud, p. 2. En la Chanson de Simon Pouille, escrito antes de 1235, un ídolo sarraceno es llamado Bafumetz.Pouille, p. 153. Etimologías alternativas Aunque los académicos modernos y el Diccionario de Inglés OxfordEl OED informa de "Baphomet" como una forma medieval de Mahomet, pero no encuentra su primera aparición en inglés hasta Henry Hallam, The View of the State of Europe during the Middle Ages, que también apareció en 1818. afirman que el origen del nombre Baphomet era una probable versión en francés antiguo de "Mahomet", se han propuesto también etimologías alternativas. En el siglo XVIII, surgieron las teorías especulativas que buscaban conectar los caballeros templarios con los orígenes de la francmasonería.Hodapp, pp. 203–208. El vendedor de libros, francmasón e iluminista Christoph Friedrich Nicolai (1733-1811), en Versuch über die Beschuldigungen welche dem Tempelherrenorden gemacht worden (1782), fue el primero en afirmar que los templarios eran gnósticos, y que "Baphomet" estaba formado de las palabras griegas βαφη μητȢς, baphe metous, que significaban Taufe der Weisheit, "Bautismo de sabiduría".Nicolai, vol. i, p. 136 ff. Las teorías de Nicolai son discutidas por Thomas De Quincey en Ver también Partner, p. 129: "El vendedor de libros másónico aleán, Friedrich Nicolai, produjo una idea que los templarios masones, a través de los templarios medievales, eran los herederos finales de una doctrina herética originada con los gnósticos primitivos. Él apoyó esta creencia por un fárrago de referencias aprendidas a las escrituras de los primeros padres de la Iglesia sobre herejía, pero fue destinado para ser muy influyente. También estaba probablemente familiarizado con la afirmación de Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, hecha a comienzos del siglo XVI, que los Templarios medievales eran magos." Nicolai "enlazó a la idea de la imagen del dios supremo, en el estado de sosiego atribuido a él por los gnósticos maniqueos", según F. J. M. Raynouard, y "supuso que los templarios tenían una doctrina secreta e iniciaciones de varios grados" que los sarracenos les habían comunicado...a ellos".Michaud, p. 496. Continúa conectando la figura Baffometi con el pentagrama de Pitágoras: p. 284.|}} Émile Littré (1801–1881) en Dictionnaire de la langue francaise aseguró que la palabra se formaba escribiendo cabalisticamente al revés tem. o. h. p. ab, una abreviación de templi omnium hominum pacis abbas, "abbot" o "padre del templo de paz de todos los hombres". Su fuente es el "Abbé Constant", es decir, Alphonse-Louis Constant, el nombre real de Eliphas Levi. Hugh J. Schonfield (1901–1988),Hugh J. Schonfield, The Essene Odyssey. Longmead, Shaftesbury, Dorset SP7 8BP, England: Element Books Ltd., 1984; 1998 paperback reissue, p.164. uno de los académicos que trabajó en los pergaminos del mar Muerto, discutió en su libro La odisea esenia que la palabra "Baphomet" fue creada con conocimiento del método de cifrado Atbash, que sustituye la primera palabra del alfabeto hebreo por la última, la segunda por la segunda última, y así sucesivamente. "Baphomet" en hebreo es בפומת; interpretado usando Atbash se convierte en שופיא, que puede interpretarse como la palabra griega "Sofia", significando "sabiduría". Esta teoría es una parte importante del argumento de la novela El código Da Vinci. Joseph Freiherr von Hammer-Purgstall thumb|Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall (1774-1856) asoció una serie de figuras talladas y grabadas encontradas en varios supuestos artefactos templarios del siglo XIII (como vasos, cuencos y cofres) con el ídolo Baphomético. En 1818, el nombre Baphomet apareció en el ensayo del orientalista vienés Joseph Freiherr von Hammer-Purgstall, Mysterium Baphometis revelatum, seu Fratres Militiæ Templi, qua Gnostici et quidem Ophiani, Apostasiæ, Idoloduliæ et Impuritatis convicti, per ipsa eorum Monumenta "Descubrimiento del misterio de Baphomet, por el cual los Caballeros Templarios, como los Gnósticos y Ofianos, son convencidos de Apostasía, de Idolatría y de Impureza moral, por sus propios monumentos"), que presentaba una elaborada pseudohistoria construida para desacreditar la masonería templaria y, por extensión, la francmasonería.Partner, p. 140. Siguiendo a Nicolai, discutió, usando supuestas pruebas arqueológicas de "baphomets" y pruebas literarias como romances del grial, que los templarios eran gnósticos y el líder de los templarios era un ídolo llamado Baphomet. El ensayo de Hammer no pasó desapercibido, y F. J. M. Raynouard publicó un "Etude sur 'Mysterium Baphometi revelatum'" en Journal des savants al año siguiente.En (Señalado por Barber 1994, p. 393, note 13.) Se encuentra una traducción condensada al inglés en Michaud, "Raynouard's note on Hammer's 'Mysterium Baphometi Revelatum'", pp. 494-500. Charles William King criticó a Hammer diciendo que había sido engañado por "la parafernalia de...charlatanes rosacrucianos y alquímicos"King, p. 404., y Peter Partner convino que las imágenes "pudieron haber sido falsificaciones de talleres ocultistas".Partner, p. 141. Al menos, había pocas pruebas para relacionarlos con los Caballeros Templarios - en el siglo XIX algunos museos europeos adquirieron objetos que fueron catalogados como "Baphomets" y que se creían crédulamente que eran ídolos de los templarios.Hans Tietze ilustró uno, en el Kunsthistorisches Museum, Viena, en p. 1. Eliphas Lévi thumb|Andrógino de Heinrich Khunrath, Amphitheatrum Sapientiae Aeternae. Luego en el siglo XIX, el nombre Baphomet se asoció más con lo oculto. Eliphas Lévi publicó Dogme et Rituel de la Haute Magie ("dogmas y Ritual de la Alta Magia") como dos volúmenes (Dogme 1854, Rituel 1856), en el que incluyó una imagen que él había dibujado en la que describió como Baphomet y "La Cabra Sabática",, mostrandolo como una cabra humanoide alada con un par de pechos y una antorcha en su cabeza entre sus cuernos. Esta imagen se ha convertido en la representación mejor conocida de Baphomet. Lévi consideraba a Baphomet como la representación del absoluto en forma simbólica y explicó en detalle su simbolismo en el dibujo que sirvió como el frontispicio:"Le bouc qui est représenté dans notre frontispice porte sur le front le signe du pentagramme, la pointe en haut, ce qui suffit pour en faire un symbole de lumière; il fait des deux mains le signe de l'occultisme, et montre en haut la lune blanche de Chesed, et en bas la lune noire de Géburah. Ce signe exprime le parfait accord de la miséricorde avec la justice. L'un des ses bras est féminin, l'autre masculin, comme dans l'androgyne de Khunrath dont nous avons dû réunir les attributs à ceux de notre bouc, puisque c'est un seul et même symbole. Le flambeau de l'intelligence qui brille entre ses cornes, est la lumière magique de l'équilibre universel; c'est aussi la figure de l'âme élevée au-dessus de la matière, bien que tenant à la matière même, comme la flamme tient au flambeau. La tête hideuse de l'animal exprime l'horreur du péché, dont l'agent matériel, seul responsable, doit seul à jamais porter la peine: car l'âme est impassible de sa nature, et n'arrive à souffrir qu'en se matérialisant. Le caducée, qui tient lieu de l'organe générateur, représente la vie éternelle; le ventre couvert d'écailles c'est l'eau; le cercle qui est au-dessus, c'est l'atmosphère; les plumes qui viennent ensuite sont l'emblème du volatile; puis l'humanité est représentée par les deux mamelles et les bras androgynes de ce sphinx des sciences occultes." Lévi, pp. 211-212. Sabat de las brujas thumb|Le Diable, del tarot de Marseilles de comienzos del siglo XVIII, de Jean Dodal. La imagen de Baphomet de Lévi es similar a la del diablo en las primeras cartas del tarot."ס Le ciel de Mercure, science occulte, magie, commerce, éloquence, mystère, force morale. Hiéroglyphe, le diable, le bouc de Mendès ou le Baphomet du temple avec tous ses attributs panthéistiques." Lévi, p. 352. Lévi, trabando con correspondencia diferente a la usada posteriormente por S. L. MacGregor Mathers, "equiparó la carta del tarot del diablo con Mercurio", dando "su figura del caduceo de Mercurio, ascendiendo como un falo de su ingle".Place, p. 85. Lévi creía que la supuesta adoración al diablo del sabat de las brujas medievales era una perpetuación de los ritos paganos antiguos. Una cabra con una vela entre sus cuernos aparece en los registros de brujería medievales,En el estudio de Margaret Murray de The Witch-Cult in Western Europe, se decía que el diablo aparecía como "una gran Cabra Negra con una Vela entre sus cuernos". Murray, p. 145. Para el diablo como cabra, ver pp. 63, 65, 68-69, 70, 144-146, 159, 160, 180, 182, 183, 233, 247, 248. y se citan otras piezas de historia en Dogme et Rituel. Cabra de Mendes thumb|Banebdjedet Lévi llamó esta imagen "La cabra de Mendes", posiblemente siguiendo el relato de HerodotoHerodotus, Histories ii. 42, 46 and 166. por el que el dios Mendes - el nombre griego para Djedet, Egipto - era mostrado con cara y patas de cabra. Herodoto narra cómo los machos cabríos eran considerados en gran estima por los Mendesianos, y cómo en su época una mujer copuló públicamente con una cabra.Herodotus, Histories ii. 46. Plutarco asocia específicamente a Osiris con "la cabra de Mendes"." [http://www.sacred-texts.com/gno/th1/th140.htm De Iside et Osiride, lxxiii.] E. A. Wallis Budge escribe: Históricamente, la deidad era venerada en el Mendes egipcio como un dios cordero, Banebdjedet (literalmente Ba del señor del djed, con el título "el Señor de Mendes"), quien era el alma de Osiris. Aleister Crowley El Baphomet de Lévi iba a convertirse en una figura importante en la cosmología de Thelema, el sistema místico establecido por Aleister Crowley a comienzos del siglo XX. Baphomet aparece en el Credo de la Iglesia Católica Gnóstica recitado por una congregación en la misa gnóstica, en la frase "Y yo creo en la Serpiente y el León, Misterio de Misterios, y Su nombre BAPHOMET". En Magick (Libro 4), Crowley asegura que Baphomet era un andrógino divino y "el jeroglífico de la perfección arcana": viendo lo que refleja. "Lo que ocurre arriba se refleja abajo, o tanto arriba como abajo". }}|}} Para Crowley, Baphomet es además un representante de la naturaleza espiritual del espermatozoide a la vez que ser simbólico del "niño mágico" producido como resultado del sexo mágico. Crowley propuso que Baphomet se derivaba de "Padre Mitras". En sus Confesiones describe las circunstancias que le llevaron a esta etimología . Interpretación y uso moderno thumb|El Diablo en la baraja del tarot de Rider-Waite. El Baphomet de Lévi es la fuente de la imagen posterior del Diablo en el diseño Rider-Waite."Desde 1856 la influencia de Eliphas Lévi y su doctrina de ocultismo ha cambiado la cara de esta carta, y ahora aparece como una figura pseudo-bafomética con la cabeza de una cabra y una gran antorcha entre sus cuernos; está sentado en vez de erecto, y en lugar de órganos generativos está el caduceo Hermético.." Waite, part i, §2. El concepto de un pentagrama invertido en su cabeza fue expandido por Lévi en su discusión (sin ilustración) de la Cabra de Mendes dispuesto en un pentagrama, que contrastaba con el hombre microcósmico dispuesto en un pentagrama similar sin invertir."Le pentagramme élevant en l'air deux de ses pointes représente Satan ou le bouc du sabbat, et il représente le Sauveur lorsqu'il élève en l'air un seul de ses rayons ... En le disposant de manière que deux de ses pointes soient en haut et une seule pointe en bas, on peut y voir les cornes, les oreilles et la barbe du bouc hiératique de Mendès, et il devient le signe des évocations infernales." Lévi, pp. 93-98. La imagen actual de la cabra en un pentagrama invertido apareció por primera vez en el libro de 1897 La Clef de la Magie Noire de Stanislas de Guaita.De Guaita, p. 387. Era esta imagen la que luego fue adoptada como símbolo oficial - llamado Sigilo de Baphomet - de la iglesia de Satán, y continúa usándose entre los Satanistas.The History of the Origin of the Sigil of Baphomet and its Use in the Church of Satan thumb|Cartel promocional para Les Mystères de la franc-maçonnerie dévoilés (1886) de Léo Taxil, adaptando la invención de Lévi. Baphomet, como sugiere la ilustración de Lévi, ha sido ocasionalmente representado como un sinónimo de Satán o un demonio, un miembro de la jerarquía del infierno. Baphomet aparece en este aspecto en El día después del juicio de James Blish. El evangelista cristiano Jack T. Chick afirma que Baphomet es un demonio adorado por los francmasonesThat's Baphomet? ©2011 by Jack T. Chick LLC, una afirmación que aparentemente se origina en el fraude de Taxil. El elaborado fraude de Léo Taxil empleó la versión de Baphomet de Lévi en la portada de Les Mystères de la franc-maçonnerie dévoilés, su espeluznante "exposé" de bolsillo de la francmasonería, que en 1897 reveló como un fraude que intentaba ridiculizar a la iglesia católica y a su propaganda anti-masónica."Leo Taxil's confession"."The Confession of Léo Taxil" En el 2014, el Templo Satánico encargó una estatua de 2,5 metros de Baphomet para permanecer fuera junto a un monumento de los 10 Mandamientos en el Oklahoma State capitolThe Satanic Temple Submits Monument Design to Oklahoma City, citando el "respeto por la diversidad y minorías religiosas" como razón para erigir el monumento.Satanists want statue next to 10 Commandments Tras vandalizarse el monumento a los 10 Mandamientos, los planes para erigir la estatua de Baphomet se suspendieron, ya que el Templo Satánico no quería que su estatua permaneciera sola en el Oklahoma capitol.Suspect in Ten Commandments Monument Vandalism Case Taken to Mental Health Facility El Tribunal Supremo de Oklahoma declaró ilegales todas las imágenes religiosasProtesters: Don't turn Detroit over to Satanists y el 25 de julio de 2015, la estatua fue erigida cerca de un almacén en Detroit, como símbolo del movimiento satanista moderno."Hundreds Gather for Unveiling of Satanic Statue in Detroit, on CNN.com" El Templo Satánico puede llevarse la estatua a Arkansas, donde se propone otro monumento de los 10 Mandamientos.Satanic Temple unveils controversial Baphomet sculpture to cheers of 'Hail Satan' Baphomet aparece en Doom 2 Hell on Earth como jefe final del juego. Se manifiesta como una cabeza gigante de Baphomet del tamaño de una habitación, anclada a la pared. Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Anteriormente titulado The Murdered Magicians.) * * * * * * * * Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Dioses Demonizados